


Where the Circle Ends

by wimblydonner



Category: Xenogears
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Seeing the world through Miang's eyes makes Elly want to find a real future for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



While there's a battle waged outside against Deus and its seraphs, there's another battle going on inside Elly. Miang has taken command of Elly's body, turned her mind and body into a new tool to complete Deus's resurrection.

It's not that the old Elly is completely unconscious. It's just that she finds her thoughts subtly turning in directions she didn't deciding, her tongue pronouncing words she didn't remember choosing, her arms and legs compelled to move in one direction or another before she can stop to question why she's doing what she's doing. Miang's influence is an irresistible force, an inevitability, the simple logical conclusion of the Ouroboros gene that has been dormant in her all this time. 

It happens enough times that Elly finally _gets_ Miang. It's not that Miang is some kind of scheming evil genius; she just _is_. All her plans, the incredibly long con she's played on the world, are merely what Deus created her to do. 

And that makes Elly feel rather sorry for Miang. Even the most ill or impoverished human being could claim some kind of agency in their choices. Miang, an automaton whose every action for thousands of years has been solely in the service of Deus, did not have even that dignity. 

But the prospect of receiving Elly's pity doesn't seem to sit too well with Miang. No sooner than did Elly let those thoughts slip through her mind than she finds her hand moving, semi-involuntarily, to hike up her already notoriously short military uniform. She feels Miang's thought pulse in her head: _Don't forget; I control you now. I own your body._ Miang shoves Elly's hand into her panties and makes her touch herself, asserting her control over even Elly's intimate sensations. She strokes, probes, caresses with Elly's own hand, trying to achieve victory by making Elly feel pleasure she didn't sign up for. 

"I'm fine with this," Elly proclaims aloud, knowing that either the words or the movement of her lips will get the message back to Miang somehow. And, really, she is. There are far worse things than getting off alone in a room by herself, especially if it allows her to stall Miang from doing something terrible to the world. 

Elly stands alone in front of the partially-assembled Deus as Miang uses her hand— _their_ hand?—to touch her clit. The experience is incomprehensibly odd: Is Miang her, or is she pleasuring herself? She feels both her fingers traveling over wet folds and her pussy burning in response, yet neither is fully hers. 

She wonders if Miang has ever masturbated before. Not seducing someone to carry out an ulterior motive, not in the guise of a woman whose body she's possessed, but purely for her own enjoyment. Probably not, she concludes. Miang has never had the chance to do anything for herself. 

She wants Miang to experience true joy and pleasure, if only just once. Elly takes command of their body enough to slow her touch to a featherlight tease, toying with herself like she was working another woman's pussy (which she'd certainly done plenty of in Jugend). She gently traces her finger around the outside of her folds, making her knees weak with neediness. Her breath grows hot and shaky. Her cunt aches to be probed and satiated further. She quickly tires of restrained touches and needs hard, primal fucking. When she slips one finger inside herself, it feels both like she's fucking and being fucked, and she hopes Miang feels the same way, realizes that Elly is fucking _her_ , too. 

_Don't be foolish,_ Miang says in her head, with a note of defensiveness that suggests her resolve is already wavering. 

But now Elly has become the seductress and Miang her catch. She strips out of her uniform. One of the pieces of metal assimilated into the shell of Deus is sufficiently reflective, and she stands in front of it like a mirror, showing off her body to Miang—and to herself. 

When she gazes upon herself, the picture of physical discipline in her military undergarments, the familiar feeling of self-recognition is only partially there. Yes, she sees her own hair (tinted blue now, but still long and flowing), her own arms (muscular from weeks of training in the gravity chamber), and her own stomach (perfectly toned and tight). But her body language, her demeanor, suggests Miang, and something about that is warm and stirring, because Elly is starting to grow fond of this other woman whom she's come to know so deeply. 

Elly feels her hand move back to her pussy and, with all her willpower, musters up the ability to stop it. "No," she says. "Not yet." This is a _seduction_ , not a fuck-and-run. Instead she begins to strip out of her bra, one strap over her shoulder, then back up, the other strap down, putting on a show for Miang before she finally unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. 

_This is beyond idiotic,_ Miang tells her. _You misunderstood me completely. I am merely part of a weapon; I have no ability or interest in experiencing anything for myself._

"You can," Elly insists. "Let yourself." 

There's a moment of perfect, still silence, and Elly fears for a moment that she might be wrong: Perhaps Miang really _is_ just an automaton, with no hopes or prospects beyond what Deus programmed her to do. But then one of her hands cups her now-bare breast, and she feels utter triumph. It's working. Miang isn't doing this to further her world-spanning conspiracy or even to dominate Elly. She's doing this purely for herself. 

Elly lets Miang feel up her tits. Miang has coldly seduced countless women and men when needed to advance Deus's resurrection, but now her touch has become amateurish and clumsy, eagerly trying to grab as much of her lover's skin as possible, pawing at her nipples like a teenage boy. It's charming. Miang, woman of a thousand faces, architect of civilizations, is horny. 

It's time to move things forward. Elly strips out of her underwear. _Stop_ , Miang's voice says. It's the first time Miang has made a request, _told_ her what she wanted rather than simply forcing Elly's body to do it. It's like they're starting to have a relationship. As equals. 

But Elly does not stop until she's completely naked. "You're letting me do this," she reminds Miang. "You could put my clothes back on in a moment if you wanted me to." She slaps her own ass, hopes Miang realizes she's been spanked for being disagreeable. "Just let me try." 

"Fine." 

"Find me a dildo," Elly commands. 

To her surprise, Miang does, using her practically omniscient knowledge to guide their shared body around Deus so that they can retrieve a long silver shaft from the mass of items now assimilated into Deus. Is it now Miang possessing Elly, or Elly possessing Miang? 

Elly wants to go all-out, to give Miang the most vulgar, bestial fucking possible, the smuttiest defiance of the rule that said Miang couldn't experience anything for herself. She straddles the dildo and mounts it. It's less like she's getting herself off and more like she's fucking Miang. As she rides the toy, up and down, in and out, her hand strokes her inner thigh, lurid in its explorations of her own body. This can't _not_ feel good for Miang, she thinks, and she hopes Miang is paying attention. 

"Run away," Elly insists, each sentence punctuated by another thrust of the toy inside their cunt. This is the other life she's offering, a life about one's own needs and desires, not Machiavellian politics. "I know you're going to see this through to the end, but when it's all over, forget Deus. Find another body. Run away and start over with a new life." 

_That's not helpful. I'm not interested in a life. I'm part of a -terminal interface weapon-; everything I do is for Deus._

"Not for Deus," Elly pants aloud. "For Miang." 

She rides the dildo hard, bouncing up and down, making sure it hits Miang deep inside. She starts to play with their clit, her body storming with the need for release. But her physical impulses are outstripped by her desire to make Miang _get it_ , to free her from what the world's handed her, to defy the system that turned her into a mere instrument of a superweapon built long ago. 

_I couldn't change even if I wanted to,_ Miang insists, seeming to cave a little more with each protest. _I am the Ouroboros: a perfect circle, no beginning, no end._

"You can; you can change. I promise. I'll help you." Elly's voice is hoarse, her throat dry with arousal. She's breathing hard, and if this were a normal fuck, she would have stopped talking long ago, logic and reason completely abandoned to more primal physical sensations: her curled toes, her swiveling hips, her arched back. But this time, her building climax is more like negotiating tactic, no matter how fucking badly Elly wants to come right now. 

_I'd have no purpose. No friends, no family. No interests._ Miang's protests become more halting and staccato, as though she's having trouble speaking, as though she's about to come. 

Elly's taking the full length of the shaft inside herself, rubbing and slapping at her clit, using every last inch of her body to make this plea to Miang for a better, genuine life. "You'll find them," she vows, and her last word before her orgasm is like a prayer: "Please." 

She collapses on the floor, coming, cunt throbbing, chest heaving, spent and exhausted but filling with the warm glow giving her all for someone else. 

For once, Miang moves Elly's lips to produce syllables spoken aloud rather than thoughts in her head. "...I'll consider it," she says, for the first time talking of a way forward from what she's been handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, I hope this isn't TOO weird! I tried to aim for something that was close enough to the specific prompt while also incorporating your more general themes of "identity issues" and resisting the system the characters were stuck with ... and this is what came out :) Sadly, my text editor ate the original ending for some reason, and I had to rewrite it at the last minute; I hope it's still OK!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for nominating Xenogears; I was really excited to have the chance to write for it!


End file.
